Once Upon A Time
by RenaYumi
Summary: Once upon a time her life was anything but a fairy tale. With every hour her prince was looking more and more frog like, not to mention the fact that she played second best to the real princess..whats a girl to do?
1. You've Got To Realize

Once Upon A Time

A/n Well.. this was in my head. Yumi seems sane, like she has everything undercontrol. Ever been inside her head? Just in my head. 3 chapters, 4 tops. (We all remember what happened i said that last time though)

Disclaimer: I don't own CL

Once upon a time her life was anything but a fairy tale. With every hour her prince was looking more and more frog like, not to mention the fact that she played second best to the _real _princess.. And with the big ball (school dance) approaching, she doubted she'd be swept off her feet. It's funny what a children's bedtime story can do to our minds.

* * *

My name's Yumi. Im 23 years old and living with my best friend in south Paris. Ha. Lying. I bet you actually believed me too. My name is Yumi, I'm actually 14 living with my parents. But we are south of Paris. My best friend lives at the school. Kadic if you want to be picky. Right now I'm searching the campus of said school for said friend. Actually, four friends.

"Yumi! Over here!" I turn to see Ulrich waving from under a tree. To his left, Odd. Hmm. It's 7:30? That must be his fifth banana. To his right, Jeremie and Aelita, laughing at some inside joke that would make no sense to anyone else... Is that lip gloss on Jeremie's face? And perched on his lap, smiling brightly, Emily. Wait. ON HIS LAP? I have to hold my breath to keep from hyperventilating. Or crying. Crying would be bad. I don't cry. I avert my eyes to Odd and realize only now that he looks rather ticked off.

"Hey!" I manage to say cheerfully without my voice cracking. Emily looks less than thrilled to see me. Aelita and Jeremie stop laughing and look in my direction. Ulrich dumps Emily off him and runs to meet me in a … don't look at me like that. Ok, So he just sits there and Aelita gives me an apologetic look. I smile back.

"This is new," I say trying to sound 'friend like' and not 'how could you, you back stabbing little-' well I'm sure you see the point. Ulrich's eyes dart behind me and then back to me. He lets one arm slip around Emily's waist, who smiles even brighter. Odd glares at her and then looks at me. I can tell he's trying to talk to me through telepathy. He's probably saying something like 'I told you to stay home' or 'Do you see what my ex-best friend has on his lap?'. Something like that. Or maybe he's still hungry. One or the other. My eyes move back to Ulrich as I shift uncomfortably. Where, exactly, am I suppose to sit? I pick in front of everyone, and plop down where I was standing. Ulrich looks nervous.

"Not completely new," He said carefully. Why was he choosing his words so carefully? Why am I asking? No one will answer. Aelita rolled her eyes.

"Come out of your head Yumi. We have class." She stood up and headed towards the school. Which blew up. Boom. No more Kadic. … Ok so it didn't blow up. I got up and followed her. Casting an icy look over my shoulder hoping it would cause Emily to fall over. It didn't. I hear Odd mutter something like 'Yeah, I'm sure she'll understand,' in a sarcastic tone. Something tells me I'm missing part of this story.

"So Ulrich and Emily huh?" Great Yumi. Why don't you just paint yourself green? I'm sure no one will notice.

"He said he'd explain later. I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation," She answered. Yeah. They're getting married. Or she's pregnant. Or _he's_ pregnant. Excuse my rambles.

"You are a hopeless optimist," I sighed. She just shrugged. We walked into the class. Aelita had managed to get put into my AP history, whatever-it's-called class (I can never remember the name.. Yet I'm passing) I'm not even sure how I ended up here.

"Good morning girls," the teacher smiled. Yes. Grand morning. Excuse me teacher? May I go throw up? I think your cheeriness is making me ill. EMILY AND ULRICH. Tell me how it's a good morning? Or even a semi-descent morning? Even XANA wouldn't like today's morning. He would turn right back around and hide in his Xana-lair/cave. I can never decide which one he would have.

"Good morning," I answer back. I pull out the mental snap-shot I took of the _happy couple _as I sit down. Why did he have to rub it in my face?

"Today we'll be studying World War 1's effect on France," the teacher announced. .. Does he expect cheering? No one even likes history. Well, except Aelita. But she doesn't count because she was locked in a computer for fourteen years. Air interests her. I go back to my mental Emily bashing while the teacher teaches the lesson. I'll read the chapter in the book tonight. Not that it's important. Stupid war, cutting into my time. I have a good system for this class. I pretend to listen, and then I copy Aelita's well written notes. Hmm.. I wonder what Ulrich is doing right now? .. I bet he's in class. I bet he's sitting next to Odd. I bet Odd's sleeping. Maybe Odd's being the great guy he is and shooting spit balls across the room at the back of Emily's head. Ha. That'd be great.

"Is there something funny Miss Ishiyama?" Yes. Odd is shooting spit balls at the back of Emily's head. That is very funny. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside.

"No sir." I drop the grin. Never grin when you're in trouble. You'll end up in detention with Jim. Again. The teacher turns back to the board and Aelita elbows me in the ribs.

"Stop zoning out," she whispered. I wasn't zoning out. I know exactly what was going on. The teacher was teaching, and I wasn't paying attention. See? Defiantly not zoning out. Ew, I bet Ulrich's zoning out thinking about Emily. I finally decided against better judgment to listen to the rest of lesson. Which happened to be about another eleven and a half seconds. Wow. Maybe I did zone out. I grab my books and Aelita's notes and we head out into the halls.

"Want to go to the library with me? We have twenty minutes till our next class." Aelita glances down at her watch.

"Can't. Got a hot date." Haha. Always wanted to say that. She gives me an eyebrow lift.

"With who?" She asked.

"Don't know. Haven't decided." She shakes her head and I walk towards the court yard. I am NOT going to spy on them. Don't even act like that's what I was going to do. I would never think of spying on my best friend and his ….er.. Girl.. Friend. EW. That's so weird to say. I just happen to be walking in their direction, crouched down so they can't see me. Perfectly normal. I feel like a ninja. Minus the mask. And the coordination. I almost fall about six hundred times. Finally I pop my head over a bush to watch them. Not SPY, watch! Please don't be making out, please don't be making out, please GOD don't be making out. There they are. Sitting on a bench. Together. .. Then the bench breaks and they both fall on to the ground and Emily hits her head and dies. … What? Ok fine. They're just sitting there.

"You didn't have to do that you know. Yumi's going to be mad," Emily says quietly. .. I hope I don't throw up.

"It's ok. I wanted to. Right now, all that's important is that you're-" La La La La La La! Can't hear him. Can't HEAR HIM! NO! I am NOT crying. I got bush dust in my eye. Yes, bush dust. Got a problem with that? I leave the two and head back to the school to find someone normal to talk to. Like Jeremie. Well, being that smart isn't really normal but _he's_ semi-normal. Don't question my definition of normal. Let me think. Today ends in 'Y' so Jeremie will be in his room working on his computer. I walk calmly.. What? UGH. I run like I'm on fire to the dorm building, up the stairs and down the hall to Jeremie's room. I open the door without knocking, like always, and throw myself down on his bed.

"Tell me they weren't making out and I promise I won't ask any questions until you're done ranting," he says without looking up. See? NORMAL!

"They weren't making out." Yet. Or while I was watching. I bet they are now. I really am going to be sick now. I hope she gets mono. Deep breath. Not nice to wish bad things.

"I hate her." That's plain enough. "Why would Ulrich pick her? I mean, sure she's pretty, and nice, and funny, and… but she's Emily! And did he have to rub it in my face? I mean come on! He's knows I hate Emily. She's EMILY! She comes along and the rest of us stop existing? It's so unfair. And do they have to hang all over each other? I think I'm going to puke. I've wanted to puke since I got to the school. I-I mean how could he treat me- I mean his _friends_ like that." By now, I sound pathetic. But I don't care because it's Jeremie. And I can tell him anything because he's wise beyond his years. Not to mention half the time he's not listening.

"Are you crying?" Apparently this time he is.

"No. I got bush dust in my eyes."

"What?"

"Don't ask.. It's a complicated story." He sighs and turns around in his chair.

"I know Yumi. That you like him. We all know, and I get that you're upset. What I don't get is why you don't just go talk to him about it." Oh yes. Ulrich, you're dating Emily and I just wanted to tell you now that I'm in love with you. He'd run right to me, dump Emily and run right to me. God Jeremie, say something useful. And then I cheered immediately back up and ran to confess my love. Right.

"I can't talk to him! He's with Emily all the time!" That's a fair argument.

"Yumi, they've been together today, that's it." Touché. I guess now would not be a good time to run the Ulrich-pregnant idea past him. He gives me a sigh of pity. Eh, What the heck? Good of time as any.

"I have a theory."

"This would be a lot easier if you just talked to him," Jeremie rolled his eyes turning back to the computer.

"You didn't even listen to my theory." Ew did I just whine that? I think I did.

"Well here's my theory. You don't want to talk to Ulrich because you're afraid and you don't want him to date anyone else while you're still mustering up enough courage to talk to him about you two." … Oh, he's good.

"No! Not true at all. I'd talk to him.. It's just… shut up Jeremie." Sigh. Is he smirking at me? Ugh, stupid genius. Thinks he knows everything

"Has he ever.. Talked about Emily?"

"Yeah Yumi. All the time. He's always babbling on and on about her. Oh wait, that's you that he babbles on about. I'm telling you, talk to him." Blah Blah Blah. Talk to him. How does that help me?

"Last question. Why was Odd mad?" Yes Yumi. Change the subject. That will make it all go away. As long as you don't live in reality. I should really read the instructions when I use things like this.

"Can you get anymore clueless?" Jeremie asks. Yes. I can… I mean, let's not be confusing ok? Ok. So I thanked Jeremie, hoping he would laugh and say he was kidding and volunteer to go talk to Ulrich. No dice. Yeah, know what? No dice is a stupid saying. There was no dice to begin with. Why would they give you dice anyways? What are you going to do with dice? Play monopoly? So I go back to class, and sit next to William because I have to. And then I go to lunch. And sit next to Aelita because Ulrich is sitting with Emily. Correction. Ulrich is sitting at a table. Emily is practically straddling his lap… ok so she's just sitting on his lap innocently but STILL, the details are not the point. She's clingy. That's the point. I pick at my food, trying to not look like I'm watching them. I'm not watching them. I'm not. I'm just looking in that direction. Odd kicks me from under the table.

"What?"

"Are you hunger striking because he's with her?" I push my tray at him. I can see Aelita glare at him from the corner of my eye. Ulrich glanced at me and I moved my eyes slowly away from him to avoid eye contact and to avoid the fact that I was watching him. Not THEM. Him. In the back of my head I could hear Jeremie rambling about something pointless… well pointless to me. My eyes drifted back to Ulrich. He was smiling. It was a fake smile. .. REALLY. I can tell. I bet Emily can't.

"She didn't hear a word you just said Jeremie," Aelita muttered.

"Hmm?" I turn to face my friends. The three give me a dry look. Blah Blah Blah. Your lives.

"Sorry. Tired. Didn't sleep a lot." I fake a convincing yawn and rest my head against my hand. Odd finished off his, my, lunch and stood up to throw his tray away. I knew this before he waved his hand in my face. I did. While I was paying attention, I decided I don't care what Ulrich does. I mean I care, we're best friends, but I don't care. If he wants to waste his time on Emily, good. He can. Waste his time, not spend it with us. I don't care. Don't smirk at me. I don't. I DON'T CARE!

"Yumi, just listen for five seconds?" I turn back to Jeremie.

"Sorry Jer, one more time?" I heard him the first time, but it's always good to hear it a second time..

"I said, I finished my new program." He looks annoyed with me. But sympathetic at the same time. Hehe.. He kinda looks like a fish.

"Program. Finished. Got it." I gave him a thumbs up and he rolled his eyes.

"Any idea what the program does?" I frowned. "Didn't think so. I'll tell you later. I have to get back to my room to run some more tests." We wave and he leaves. Sighing, I noticed Sissi fuming at her table. She was muttering to herself and probably plotting Emily's death. Did you know there are over 200 ways to kill someone with a plastic spoon? Neither did I until one of Hiroki's creepy friends told me. I think he has a book on it… maybe I'll borrow it. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy, just curious. Whatever Ulrich's saying to Emily, she's laughing like it's the funniest thing in the world. The whole cafeteria can hear her. I'm not jealous. I'm not.

Thank god for Saturday. Half days, and the rest of the afternoon to do whatever we want. I finish lunch (not that I actually ate) and head off to Jeremie's room once again. He prepares himself for my next rant but instead, I just drop myself down onto his bed.

"Tell me about the program."

* * *

A/n Well there's chapter one. hehe.. this is going to be YxU.. please dont kill me. lol. R&R i working on Runaway Summer right now. Thanks 


	2. My Mind Is A Danger

So I let Jer rattle on about his program as I stared out the window. As long as he didn't say 'And yes there WILL be a test on this later' I didn't really need to pay attention. My eyes moved from the turning trees to the bench. I actually met Ulrich at that bench. What? Oh not the pity sigh! It's not like that! Just a little background information! Don't act like that. Believe me. Jeremie stopped talking. That was my cue.

"The program sounds awesome." I smiled convincingly. He frowned at me.

"What?" I blinked.

"You are a sad pathetic excuse for a human." … No I'm kidding. There's a difference between what he said and what he was thinking.

"Yumi!" He sounded exasperated. "That's it! We're settling this." He stood up from his desk and walked out the door. Half tempted to follow, half tempted to collapse on his bed (what? I'm TIRED!) I voted for staying put. He came back a second later, pulling Odd by the arm.

"Yumi is not going to go back to normal, have any focus, or be any help until we find out what's the deal with Ulrich. You know. Talk," Jeremie demanded. What did he mean by that? NO HELP? NORMAL? There's NOTHING wrong with me! Odd could see the disgust on my face.

"He didn't mean it like that Yumes," He whispered. Yes he did. He meant every word of it. Jeremie never says anything he doesn't mean. I collected myself the best I could, checking my pride, and started to walk out of the room.

"No wait!" Odd grabbed my arm to stop me. And I threw him into the wall and took off. … Well ok in reality, I just stopped at look at him. My eyes are watering, it's not tears. Why would I cry? Jeremie was wrong anyways. I'm not jealous of Emily! I have no problem she and Ulrich are dating! It's not my business.

"Ulrich's my best friend. And I swore I wouldn't tell what's going on. But ask him, he'll tell you." Tell me? Tell me what? How in love with Emily he is? How he never liked me to begin with? What a fool I am for being jealous? But .. I'm not jealous. I'm not! Stop looking at me like that!

"Yumi please don't cry," Jeremie said softly.

"I'm not crying!" Oh god, that was out loud. The two looked at me with pity. No more pity, I don't need it. Stop. STOP! Water slipped down my cheeks. I WAS crying.

'Stop being weak. Is he worth it? No.'

'Yes'

"Stop it!' My mind commanded itself.

"Come on Yumi. Let's go find him ok?" I shook my head. I didn't want to find him. He was with Emily. I let myself be led out of the room, Odd's arm around my shoulders. Make them stop. You don't want to go. Make them stop.

"Yumi?" I turned my head, Aelita was standing in her doorway, bag draped over her shoulder. No one said a word, we just stopped walking. She dropped the bag and ran to engulf me in a hug.

"Yumi, why are you crying?" Her voice was pleading.

"I'm not crying," I managed. She gave me another squeeze and took a step back.

"Come on, let's go find Ulrich." WHY? WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO ME! HE'LL JUST- JUST.. My chest feels tight, my face hot, am I scared? No, never. Not over something so stupid.

It's not stupid.

Yes, it is. It's just Ulrich. Ulrich and Emily. It's his life, not mine. Aelita was leading me down the hall, Jer and Odd behind us. He was by himself when we got outside. I tried with my mind to dig my heels into the ground.

'Run. Flee. Leave. Danger.' My mind was warning me to get out as fast as I could. But I couldn't. He looked, worse than me. He looked so broken. I stopped fighting and ran towards him. That look again. But I am. I'm running right to him, right into his arms. I felt his arms go around me, was I crying out loud? What am I saying? I lost total control over my mouth. Total control over myself.

"No, no, we can't. I have to go, Emily, I'm, Yumi come on stop. Please. I'll.. You'll see." I looked up at him as he pulled away. He slipped something into my hand, gave me one last look, was he crying? Why was he crying. Ulrich Stern does not cry. He was crying, and he left. I sunk onto the bench. The others stood in shock. What just happened? I looked down at my hand. It was a piece of paper. My name in black on the front, folded expertly into a tiny square.

So now the note is sitting in front of me. On the floor. Me not the note. The note is on the end of Aelita's bed. After.. What ever it was, we went back to her room. The guys left.

"Open it," She finally says. I can't. It could say any number of things. All ending with him hating me. I can't open it. She reaches down, unfolds it and hands it back.

"Read it."

"Yumi. This is such a mess," I was reading it out loud. What was I doing? "I'm sorry. Just let me explain ok?" That was the last thing I read. I was asleep. Right now, I'm not ready to wake up.

**A/n: I'm thinking one more chapter to the short, ya know? Thanks for being patient with me. I have writers block, and practice, and school starting soon. Thanks for dealing with my slowness.**

**Amaherst- Sorry I'm Late!**

**Lune-Solei- Who cares what YOU think? Lol. Thanks! I'm glad you like it though, you can be so hard to please some days my dear friend.**

**Wave Maker: Thanks! Yumi's theories came in my head so fast it scared me. I'm going to find that book tomorrow.**

**Evil-Dr-Will-Fan-1: Thanks so much! I'm so glad readers actually read ALL of my fics! I hate it when someone only reads one fic. Thanks for keeping up**

**Tsuiraku Nami: Thanks! The style's new for me. Something I tried.**

**Honestly tell me a lie: Hook line and sinker! Thanks for writing. You're review almost made me cry!**

**Kim: Yeah yeah. drop the FFHD.**

**shakespeare's2juliet: thanks so much! i love being in people's heads.**

**top20fan13: Thanks! keep reading!**

**knightx it was a little long.. thanks for reading!**

**general observation board: You'll see... :smile: thanks for reading**

**Red Wolf Goddess: It just kept coming! I wanted it to be angsty, didn't happen! thanks for reading!**

**lizziepercrush: thanks for the review!**

**ANIMECHiK3243: Thanks!**


	3. Coming To Terms

**A/n: So here's the last chapter! Hope you enjoy. I'm going to dedicate this story to Jeni because I want to wish her good luck with her new book that's gonna be kick-butt and sell millions of copies in hundreds of languages all over the world... and then she'll move me and Kat into a big house. Good Luck Jeni!**

In the containment of my dreams, I was running. Cutting through the woods, down a beaten, worn path. It was dark and suddenly I found myself no longer able to see the path. I wasn't even sure I was on it anymore. The wind stung my face, the dead leaves crackled under my bare feet. I was running. Dodging trees, getting far away. From what?

_Everything. _

"Yumi?" Who called my name?

"Yumi!" _Run_. That was my only thought. My heart was beating out of my chest, ears pounding with its rhythm. I pushed myself in fear. I heard my own voice scream out 'Faster!' I could feel my chest tighten. My body heaved in exhaustion.

"Stop!" The voice was pleading.

And I _wanted _to. I just couldn't. I was always… running. I could feel the gravel and dirt under my feet. What was I running from? A blur of black and green was all the path was now. The moonlight flickered behind the trees as I passed, the glint catching my eye. And then, in a second, it stopped. I tripped, I was falling. The air rushed around my face, heart stopping.

I heard myself scream as I shot up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Just a night mare. My stomached tightened. Where am I? There's a lump at the end of my bed. Wait. This is not my bed…

Aelita. I'm in the dorms. Right. I must have fallen asleep.

Sleep.

It was a nightmare. Only a nightmare. I wasn't really running.

The lump at the end of the bed moved. Well, not really a lump. Aelita. Great friend, huh?

"Yumi?" Her groggy voice called out. "What time is it?" … 2:07 am.

"Er.. It's Sunday." Not a lie.

"Are you ok?" She sat up, turning the lamp on her night stand on.

"Yeah." Also not a lie. Really. I'm fine.

"You never finished the note," she yawned. Crap the note.

"Where…?" Where did I drop it? Where did it go? NO! I'm not panicking.

Now awake, my pink haired friend pulled a paper from her nightstand.

"You fell asleep." The day's events slowly creeped back through my mind. I liked it better when I didn't know where I was.

Slowly I opened the paper, looking at Ulrich's neat print in the dark.

'_Yumi,_

_This is such a mess, just let explain ok? I'm not going out with Emily. Please don't stop reading, rip this to shreds and call me a liar yet. I'm not finished. Her ex-boyfriend is in town. Her _abusive_ ex-boyfriend. I'm just pretending while he's here, you'd do the same for a friend right? Especially to keep them from getting hurt, right? I really wanted to ask you today, but Emily called me in hysterics last night around eleven. I promised not to tell anyone, but Odd heard. I just can't stand you mad and avoiding me. Yes Yumi. Don't give the paper that blank 'I'm innocent' look. I know. And Odd told me. Give Emily one more day, ok? One more day. You may not like her but you really don't want her hurt do you?_

_Love, _

_Ulrich_

I stared at the last two words on the page. He really didn't mean 'love'. He probably meant 'your friend' or something. What? NOT THAT LOOK AGAIN. Every time I say something! Aelita read the paper and looked at me with a smirk. Her too? Some friend!

"Go talk to him."… Is the girl out of her freaking mind? It's 2 in the morning!… So, I grabbed one of her hair ties and pulled back my matted hair quickly and slipped out of the room into the darkness. Terrific. Another chance to test my stealth. I moved down the stairs, barely able to see the landing as I got down the first flight, the second was all luck, no talent. I opened the door to the boys floor silently, careful to not let it slam. I counted off the doors in my head until I reached his. Was I really going to open his door at two in the morning? My hand touched the cool metal, jolting me from my thoughts. Looks like my mind didn't get a say in things. The door was unlocked, as always, and I slipped in, holding my breath. Both boys were asleep. I looked over to Ulrich's bed. And before my mind had time to react my legs were carrying me closer.

'This is insane. It's two am Yumi! Go back to Lita's dorm and sleep. You need sleep. You're not in your right mind.' Am I ever? I reached down and tapped Ulrich's shoulder. He jumped a little, and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Yumi? What- What are you doing here?" He took out his ear plugs, sitting up, making room for me. I sat down silently next to him.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. Sorry? Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. He's the one that lied. Right? RIGHT!

"Yumi, what do you mean sorry?" He chuckled as my eyes adjusted.

"Well, one for practically throwing myself at you," I teased. What am I doing? Setting myself up to be shot down again?

"Anytime." He's just teasing back.

"And also, for doubting you. That you wouldn't tell me about you and Emily.."

"There is no me and Emily, Yumes. I mean it." He means it right? What's on my.. Oh no. Not again. "Yumi.. Are you.. Crying?" NO! I'm not crying… more bush dust?

"I-" my voice broke off.

"Come 'ere." He wrapped his arms around me, and I allowed myself to burry my face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I though- I could have, but I didn't and, all this, I-" Is he laughing at me? I moved myself onto his lap. He tensed a little. "If you hate me, tell me in the morning ok?" He tried his hardest to smoother more laughter. He tightened his grip and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Yumi." Sure, he says that now. But does he… wait what?

"What?"

"You can hate me in the morning too." He was smiling. I knew it. I could feel it.

"I love you too," I murmured. He gave my waist a squeeze and moved me off his lap, laying back down on his bed. I can't sleep in here. Odd will wake up and see up. We'll never live it down.

Of course, without another argument, I felt myself slip between the sheets. The whirlwind that was my mind finally had shut up. I wrapped my arms back around him and pressed my lips to his.

'…'

That's what I thought I said. Don't look at me like that. You make me feel crazy. I fell asleep like that, pushing the thoughts of morning out of my mind. All I wanted was to stay like this.

My sleep was peaceful. Dreamless. My minds rambles were silenced. When the sun finally crept into the room, I cracked my eyes slightly to see Ulrich. Hair tousled and still asleep. I've never been so warm and comfortable in my life. I closed my eyes, resting my head back on his pillow. A few more hours wouldn't hurt anyone.

How wrong I was.

'Click'

'Giggle'

'Click'

"Wakey, Wakey lovebirds." That sounds strangely like… I rolled over, Ulrich's arms still wrapped around my waist. Odd was sitting cross-legged on his bed, camera in hand. If this wasn't the best day of my life I'd kill him. Ulrich stirred a little before waking up. He pulled me against him, grinning like a fool.

'Click'

"What was that?" he mumbled against my neck. Ow.. That felt so good.

"Odd," I answered.

"Kill him now or later?"

'Now!'

'Later!'

'..Yeah… later!'

"Later," I sighed, closing my eyes again. When we got up he'd go pretend to be Emily's boyfriend again. Play the big hero against her ex. Right now, he's mine. And as for tomorrow…. Well do we really need to talk about it? I'm comfortable the way things are. While Odd went picture happy, I found my mind content with drifting off to sleep. Of course, no one actually lets you sleep Sunday morning. There was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in!" Odd sang.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aelita. I gave her my best 'why-can't-you-people-leave-me-alone?' groan.

"Yumi?" That one doesn't sound like Lita that sounds like… oof. Jeremie. Oh, this is going to go over well. "What are you- did you? Why..?"

"We could run now you know," Ulrich muttered. Ow, it sounded like such a plan!

"I told you to talk to him… and I thought .. And you.. And him.. Did." Jeremie's face was priceless. I finally sat up, but not to be separated from Ulrich long, he gathered me onto his lap.

"I just slept in here Jer," I yawned.

"And long enough. I've been up for hours! It's like, ten." Ulrich stiffened.

"Ten? I told Emily I'd meet her at 10:30. Yumi .. Listen I.."

"Don't worry about it. Go on. Who knows if that cretin's still hanging around." A quick kiss on the cheek and he was gone. I fell over as the door closed. Three pairs of eyes stared at me. ..

It's close enough to 'Happy Ever After' I never was one for fairy tales.

What? Do I REALLY look like a princess to you? I don't do fairy tales.

**FINISH**

**Tina:... no its not. cuz they go out in the end. annddd you didnt so HA.**

**Jenn: AHAHAHAH SUFFER!**

**Red Wolf Goddess: Thanks! I read!**

**deadinside72: thanks for reading!**

**Shakespeare's2Juliet: Thank yo! hope you enjoyed!**

**broke3n h2art: Thanks for the add! hope you enjoyed.**

**Tsuraku Nami: I know, baddd authoress. bad! soo slow. thanks.**

**Knightx: Yeahh.. it sucks. its like withdraws. thanks for reading.**

**DemonDaughter: Now you know. thanks for reading.**

**top20fan13: thanks you! hope you enjoyed!**

**Amaherst: thanks for reading, as always!**

**iamrandom: thanks! hope you liked.**

**CodeLyokoFreak91: Thanks for reading!**

**HiddenDramLuv2006: Congrads. You were the review of the day, your review for some reason made my whole day. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
